User talk:Hakurou Tengu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingkaisplanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kaioken x4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheUltraKamehameha (Talk) 01:56, June 16, 2011 Whats up Kaioken?. Im glad you joined this wiki. Im going to make you a admin since i trust you and your awesome. Plus you listen to others and no a ton about dbz. Soilder5679 04:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Whats up man! -TheUltraKamehameha 11:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Not much, im watching south park and working on my power level guides theyll be up soon. Soilder5679 22:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ehh. Nothin' much really :P lolz -TheUltraKamehameha 01:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Yo! Hows it goin' bro!!!!! -TheUltraKamehameha 01:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha You could always click on the link and create that non-exsistent page. 00:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) just make the link it shouldn't go to DB wiki if you click "to a wikia page" 00:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up bro im back!.Soilder5679 03:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Not much bro. That sounds awesome. Im watching south park, im going to be on a ton now!. Thanks for helping out this wiki man your awesome. Soilder5679 04:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey what's up? 17:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up dude! You seem like an awesome user, so I was wondering if you wanted to talk? Im Owenandheatherfan btw. :P FutureTrunks55 02:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey your welcome. It took some time to make those. Not much just going from wiki to wiki to wiki to wiki to wiki(seriously that's how many I go to: P). 02:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Im watching the episode where Gohan goes SSJ2 and boy is it epiccc. :D Anyways, thanks. I think Trunks looks the best when he gets out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and if im not mistaken, he has long hair. ;) So I always enjoyed when he had long hair. FutureTrunks55 02:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Fine then dont reply JK 02:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Join chat!Flamedude22 13:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) JOINchat! :P Legendary Super Adim Flamedude22 15:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey just edited the homepage and i changed what NamekianFusion wrote hope you like it THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 23:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC)THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Well, you have to make the sig for both wikis. it's kinda wierd, I know, but that's how it is. I've probably made around 10 sigs in all for all of my wikis that I'm on, so it's just somehting you have to do. 16:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Looks pretty awesome. You don't have to type your name after the tildes though. 16:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah. Hang on I'll do it for you real quick. 16:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Done. 16:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Um...where does it say that? 17:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Tah-daaaaaah! 1000! 20:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) i can see that, i wish more people from the Dragon Ball Wiki were here. what do you mean by "I'm not entirely sure what happened". Supreme Gohan 16:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Kaydone. I got more than 300 edits in a week, i doubt many people can do better than that.Supreme Gohan 16:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming an adminstrator! NamekianFusion 16:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!! ' TheUltraKamehameha got turned into a frog! ' are you the creator cause it said to contact you if i need anything-LJDanger23 kk oh yeah and i found this cool dbz abridged wiki accept theres not much on it. I see you like Bardock? [[User:TheUltraKamehameha|'TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!!']] 19:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply No Gohan23 made it and there having a rollback contest. as for the sig...... i havent made one yet..........-LJDanger23 Hey. Whats up? Join chat.... not the Legendary Super Admin Flamedude22 20:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Quote of the day Thanks for changing it. Wikia wasn't letting my editor work. Seems to be fine now though. 20:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC)